Naruto, Hinata, and Ai no Ki
by The Digger
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto made his first friend, and Hinata her first love. The first fanfiction I've ever written, fresh from Deviantart. I hope you like it. Naruhina. Oneshot.


**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, moved here from Deviantart. Please enjoy, and remember that this was my first ever work, so please don't be too hard on me.**

Deep within a forest, a young girl with short violet hair and whitish pupless eyes, only five years old in a beautiful white kimono sat curled up. She was crying, lost and deeply longing to return home.

"Hey, are you all right?" said a young voice. She looked up and saw a boy about the same age as her, with deep blue eyes and short spiky blond hair standing before her.

"I am lost," she sobbed " I want to go home, I want to see my family again." The boy said nothing for a while and then said,

" I wish I had a family. I wish I had even just one friend." he started to sadden himself. The girl looked into his now gloomy face and stared to feel even more sad for him, but then the boy's expression brightened as he reached a hand out to her and said,

"Hey, will you be my friend?" The girl's tears stopped. There was a long silence between the two young children, the girl surprised, the boy, his hand still out stretched, still smiling brightly. Then the girl said,

"Yes, of course I will be your friend!" and she took the boy's hand who pulled her up onto her feet and said, "Thanks. Now let's go home." Later as they walked, the girl started to get tired. The boy lifted her onto his back and continued on.

"Thank you!" said the girl, delighted. "But why are you helping me like this?"

"Because that's what friends do." he said " By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," said the girl. Later, the children saw a light through the trees.

"Is that it?" said Hinata excitedly, "Are we finally home?" Naruto started to run now, still carrying Hinata, but as they past through the trees, they realized that, no, they were not out of the woods. Dissapointed, Naruto put Hinata down lightly, and sat against a rock, depressed. Hinata sat down next to him, trying to comfort Naruto, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking forward, his face awe-struck.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. She looked in the direction Naruto was looking and her expression was almost identical to Naruto's. standing in front of the two children was an enormous Sakura tree, who towered high above all of the others surrounding it, the sunlight beaming down upon the enormous tree, in full bloom which was unusual because sakura trees are only in bloom like this in spring, not the autumn weather they were in now. It was the most incredible sight ever seen in the two children's very young lives!

"Amazing! This tree, this place is amazing!" Hinata cried out. "Yeah. Said Naruto,

"It sure is." What was just as amazing as this to Naruto was the fact that he had finally made his first ever friend. He quietly laughed to himself in joy and, exhausted from their long walk, fell asleep against the rock.

"Naruto? Naruto, Wake up! Come on Naruto please! Please wake up!" Hinata begged, wanting to share the sight of the incredible sakura tree with her new friend. Then she remembered the walk they had earlier, how long Naruto walked, while carrying Hinata half the time, so she just smiled and watched as Naruto silently slept. Then she felt so much happier, her heart pounding, her face a soft pink.

"Why do I feel this way?" She thought "Is this... Love?" She moved closer to Naruto and, heart pounding even harder now, gave him a light, gentle kiss on the lips, her face reddening even more. Words couldn't hope to describe how Hinata felt. She was sitting in front of a giant sakura who's beauty was beyond imagination, and next to her, still sleeping like a baby, her first friend and now, she had to admit, first love, with whom she had just had her first kiss. She wished that this fantastic moment could last forever. Then Naruto yawned ,woke , and said

"I'm sorry Hinata, I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Don't worry" said Hinata "it's fine." "You ready to go home?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." Soon, they had finally left the forest and hinata said, "Thank you Naruto, I'll never forget you!" as she walked to a large man with whitish, pupiless eyes that resembled Hinata's.

"Good-bye Hinata, I'll remember you, too!" Naruto called back, waving to her, Hinata waved back as she slowly started to fade from sight. Naruto slept better than he ever had that night happier than he ever remembered in his 5-year-old-life. He had made his very first friend! A year later, Naruto and Hinata reunited at the ninja academy and they played together every day!

10 years later, Naruto was standing in front of the enormous sakura tree where he and Hinata first became friends.

"I wonder what Hinata wanted to tell me?" Naruto thought, "And more importantly why did she want to tell me here?" He turned around to find Hinata walking to him, wearing a beautiful white kimono exactly like the one she wore when they first met. She was so beautiful that Naruto blushed at the sight of her.

"N-naruto" she said, " I have something that I need to.. To tell you."

"Go ahead." said Naruto.

"Well... um, you see, I, um,..." she started to panic a little.

"Hinata if you don't want to say it, you don't have to." said Naruto, trying to help his old friend with her panic attack.

"No! I can't let it wait. Not anymore." said Hinata, "I've let it wait for over ten years now."

"There's no rush," said naruto "Take another ten years to say it if you have to."

"Naruto for the longest time I have..." She stopped took a deep breath, then, almost inaudibly,

"... loved you." then a bit louder, "I love you, Naruto." Naruto drew closer to her, both of them blushing deeply, and said

"I love you too, Hinata." She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Really?" Naruto kissed her just like she kissed him ten years ago.

"Really".

Ten years later, Naruto came back to the tree where he and Hinata first met.

"Sorry I'm late", he said, "The Hokage coronation ceremony was longer than I thought it would be."

"It's alright", Hinata replied, "your just in time". She was wearing the beautiful white kimono that she wore the last two times they met at their tree. This time they were going to be married. Later Tsunade, who was the minister for their wedding, said,

"Alright, you may now kiss the bride." Naruto gave Hinata a passionate kiss that let all of his feelings be known, with warm tears of incredible joy flowing from Hinata's gorgeous white eyes. Soon, the same tears flowed from Naruto's. They were finally married, Naruto Uzumaki, the new sixth Hokage, and Hinata Uzumaki, the former head of the Hyuuga clan. Later, they sat against the same rock overlooking the great Sakura tree as they had when they first kissed twenty years ago.

"You know I found something out about our tree earlier", said Hinata, "It's called Ai no Ki (lit. tree of love) and it is said that if to people who love each other very much confess their love in its presence, they will live happily together forever."

"Wow", said Naruto, "That's amazing. 'Ai no Ki', huh?"

"Do you think it's true? That now we'll live happily ever after?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," Naruto said simply, "Definitely." They sat against the rock, watching Ai no Ki at its greatest until sunset, embraced with one another, smiling, remembering what great memories they had with Ai no Ki and imaging what memories were to come. Then, as the sunset, Hinata fell asleep, still tightly embraced with Naruto, smiling and in her sleep said,

"I Love You Naruto." Naruto gave her a light, gentle kiss just like the one she gave him twenty years ago.

"I Love You Too, Hinata." Whispered Naruto. He lifted her into his arms and walked to their home built in the forest near Ai no Ki where they would live together forever more.

All was well.


End file.
